


HeadSpin 4: One of these things is not like the other.

by dramady, jeck



Series: HeadSpin [4]
Category: Apolo Anton Ohno - Fandom, Olympics RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-22
Updated: 2010-03-22
Packaged: 2017-10-08 05:45:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/73332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dramady/pseuds/dramady, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeck/pseuds/jeck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>A/N:</b> A follow up to Headspin. All previous parts can be found <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/series/2648">HERE</a>  Since this is future-set, we take liberties with what Apolo and JR may or may not be doing IRL.<br/><b>SUMMARY:</b> Despite popular belief, JR Celski is not Apolo Ohno. And he goes about proving it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	HeadSpin 4: One of these things is not like the other.

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** This is a non-profit, non-commercial work of fiction using the names and likenesses of real individuals. This fictional story is not intended to imply that the events herein actually occurred, or that the attitudes or behaviors described are engaged in or condoned by the real persons whose names are used without permission.  
> 

  
JR could never, ever be used to interviews. He did well, he'd like to think. His answers always textbook and straightforward with his delivery usually done the same way. He knew he didn't quite have the charisma that Apolo had and that was okay because he was not Apolo. He was different. Even if the question asked of him now was, once again, comparing him to Apolo.

JR hated that.

"We may have the same skin tone, we both come from Federal Way but he's Apolo ... and I'm JR. We're two different people." Still, he smiled. JR wasn't sure how many times he'd stressed that but already it was wearing thin.

Just then, his phone buzzed with a text message. _Nearly done?_, from, of course, Apolo.

JR felt phone vibrate from his hip and the first thing on his mind was that he hoped to God it was Apolo. JR looked at Brandon, his agent, pleading with his eyes and then the man nodded, announcing that this was to be JR's last question to answer.

It was another fifteen minutes before JR dug for his phone and finally saw the message, calling instead of sending a text back. "Hey," he said, still sounding annoyed.

"What's up your ass?" Apolo asked after a brief pause. "Did the interview go bad, or something?"

"Nothing." And as soon as JR said that, he winced. It came out a little too sharp and he didn't really mean it to. "I'm on my way back. Are you home?"

"Not yet. I'll be home soon. Seriously, JR, what's wrong?"

Apolo could hear a muted conversation and then a car door closing before JR got back on the line. "Just the questions." Even his sigh sounded exasperated. "Stupid questions."

"What kind of stupid questions? Like what?"

"They kept asking about you." JR was now glad that he was driven here by his agent and that he'd be dropped back off at Apolo's; he was too agitated to drive. "...kept comparing me to you."

"...oh." And it would be easy enough for JR to imagine what Apolo was doing; chewing on his lower lip. "... and it pissed you off?"

He pressed the back of his head against the headrest and looked out the passenger window, wishing he was alone and not have Brandon listen in. "Yeah," JR's voice dropped lower, quiet. "They keep mentioning the similarities but ... I'm not you."

"No. You're not. Is Kathy still with you?" Apolo knew JR's publicist and yes, Brandon, his agent, too. At times, it seemed like Apolo knew _everybody_. "If she is, give her the phone."

"And what are you going to tell her? To have the press not ask me about you?" Like that was possible. "Why would she even listen to you, huh?" JR shoved his baseball cap down lower on his face and then he slouched more in his seat. He didn't like how this conversation was going. Just because he was nineteen didn't mean he didn't know how to talk to his own publicist.

"JR ... " Apolo sighed down the line. "There can be _guidelines_ about the things they ask. There's no reason you have to get asked about me all the time, especially if it pisses you off; and that shows, you know. You're not the greatest poker face ever."

"What do you mean I'm not the--!" JR suddenly remembered he was not alone in the car. He blew an impatient breath and again looked out the window at the blurred Los Angeles scenery from the freeway as their car whizzed by. "I do fine in interviews, okay?" Which, when compared, made them look very different and only goes to prove that he _wasn't_ an Apolo Ohno wanna be.

"I didn't say you didn't. But when you get flustered, or pissed off, or whatever, it shows, JR, that's all I'm saying," Apolo explained. "That's nothing to be upset about."

"I try not to, okay? I ... try ..." JR took in a few a deep breaths and then when he spoke again, his voice was a little calmer with JR getting a better handle at his emotions. "And I'm not upset about that ... it's _them_ thinking I want to be _you_."

"But you're upset that that's _all_ they think." It made sense. Apolo was quiet for a moment before speaking again. "I'll be home soon; I'll meet you there, JR. Okay?"

JR kept his gaze outside the window, nodding his head and then whispering, "Yeah. Okay. I'll ... see you later." He mumbled a goodbye and hung up.

It as only a few minutes more, after getting off the freeway, a few turns on the surface streets and then JR was getting out of the car, heading to the door. He fished for his keys in his pocket and it jiggled when he tried to put the key in the lock, turning it then opening the door. The place was quiet, and JR sank in the nearest chair, head back, closing his eyes. Yeah. He liked the quiet and right now he needed it.

The place around him was silent for the nearly forty-five minutes it took Apolo to get back, and he entered quietly, setting his bag down and coming over to where JR was sitting, a hand coming to rest on his leg, over the scar. He didn't speak.

JR opened his eyes and he let out a stilted sigh, like he was releasing a held breath, his chest suddenly eased from the pressure. It was like the touch and seeing Apolo -- it felt like it was grounding him. _Weird_. "Hey." JR even managed a small smile.

"So, JR, what's it like to race against Apolo Anton Ohno, eight-time Olympic medalist, who you've known since you were little?" But Apolo was teasing, and gently, he squeezed JR's leg before just rubbing his hand over it. "Better question: What's it like to sleep with Apolo Anton Ohno, eight-time Olympic medalist?"

He couldn't help the laugh that burst out of him and then JR pushed playfully at Apolo's hand. "Does the 'eight-time Olympic medalist' always have to follow your name?" He was smiling now, dimples showing. "... and do I have to answer that question? Can that be part of the guidelines -- the ones I can say 'no comment' to?"

"I _guess_ you could say no comment, if you wanted. But the medalist thing, that's gotta stay. I've officially changed my name to Apolo Anton Ohno Eight-Time Olympic Medalist. It's a little bulky, but it's got a ring to it." With that, Apolo chuckled a little bit. "You okay?"

JR was now. Nodding, his smile still on, JR reached out, arms draped over Apolo's shoulders, pulling him down, needing... He kissed him, sighing into it, eyes closing and lingering for a moment and yes, JR realized that Apolo did ground him with him not knowing when that changed. "That's a mouthful to say, you know?" He pressed their foreheads together, JR still needing the touch, the closeness.

"Nothing good comes easy," Apolo told him, grinning against JR's mouth before kissing him again and leaning back. "So, did you tell the reporter to fuck off?" Which was funny because JR would _never_ say that. Ever.

"No, Apolo Anton Ohno, Eight-Time Olympic Medalist, I did not tell anyone to fuck off." He rarely swore, too which only made that funnier. "I wish I could though. That'd be a trip." JR was obviously more relaxed now and very much relieved.

"You should try it some time. Just say it, even to nobody. It's very freeing." And with that, Apolo stood again, tugging at JR's fingers. "C'mon. Let's go for a run. It'll get rid of tension. And any tension you still have, I'll take care of when we get back." And with that, he winked, heading back toward the bedroom.

"Run sounds good." So was the tension release promised afterward but JR didn't say anything about that. He followed, grabbing work-out clothes and he had to admit he was looking forward to this. To run, sweat, expel energy. He realized that his body was craving the exercise already.

Ten minutes later, they were out on the street and headed for the park a few blocks away at a slow jog to get the joints and muscles loosened up. But when they reached the park, Apolo ramped up to a sprint without warning. "C'mon!"

JR laughed and caught up, grinning because this? This was their element. He felt the pavement under his feet, the wind blowing through his hair and the heat of the sun still above them. It was perfect. He turned to Apolo, smirking, jogging a bit faster, setting a quicker pace. "Try to keep up, old man."

"Think you can outrun me, kid?" Apolo laughed. "It'll take more than that." With one hand, he pointed toward the tree in the distance, about two hundred yards. "Loser buys ice cream. On three. One ... two... three!" And he was running again, full out, feeling the stretch and burn in his muscles.

Truth be told, JR liked being pushed by Apolo like this. It kept him alert, on his toes, challenging himself to do more than he would normally, and to try to see if he could ever better the great Apolo Anton Ohno, Eight-Time Olympic Medalist. He pumped his legs, feeling the strain on his calves, his quads, his thighs, passing right by Apolo as he headed to the tree. "Hell yeah!" JR was closer, almost there and he dared to look behind him just to see if Apolo was going to catch up.

Like Apolo was going to _let_ JR win. No way! With a growl, Apolo pushed himself as hard as he could, only barely catching JR right by the tree, before slowing to a jog to catch his breath. "Shit," he panted. "You're getting faster, you little punk." But he was grinning too, the light of friendly competition in his eyes. "Since that was a tie, we're gonna have to do it again."

"A tie?!" JR ran after Apolo. "I won fair and square and you know it! No way we're doing that again." He stood there, hands on his hips, grinning. "You owe me ice cream."

"You won in what universe?! Where's the slow-motion replay, I swear I caught you at the end, there." Standing with his toes to JR's, Apolo put his hands on his hips and looked back at him, one eyebrow cocked, a smirk threatening at a corner of his mouth. "Don't be getting cocky, Celski. Nothing wrong with admitting I caught you."

"No way you caught up with me. I won." He heaved a breath, cocking his head to the side, hands on his hips, too. "And I'm not cocky!" JR countered, leaning in closer that they were practically nose to nose. "I'm not you."

Close enough so that the tips of their noses were touching, Apolo said two fateful words, "Prove it." And then he was off and running again, full bore.

"Cheater!" JR rushed after Apolo, _again_, pushing his muscles to painful as he ran as fast as he could to catch up from the head start Apolo gave himself. "You're DQ'ed Ohno! That's cheating!" He was almost caught up, just a little bit more and the effort had JR groaning.

But with a supreme effort, Apolo kept JR just that little bit back when they passed the next tree and he took a calculated tumble onto the grass, ending up on his back with his arms and legs spread. "I won. Now we're even. If we tied the first time." And he grinned, eyes closed up at sky.

JR stopped right by Apolo's side, hands on his knees, panting, still shaking his head. "You're an ass. I win since you cheated the second time. That's not a tie. There are no ties." JR wiped sweat from his brow, still bent over, used to it since that was their usual way to cool down after a race. "You still owe me ice cream and for cheating I should think of something else you'd owe me." He smiled down at Apolo, casting a shadow over him, JR's dimples showing on his cheeks. "Cheater."

"I don't cheat. I'm Apolo Anton Ohno Eight Time Olympic Medalist." With a well-placed grip, Apolo pulled JR down onto the grass too, catching him and rolling him to his back, so Apolo could lean over him. "So there. What're you gonna do about _that_, huh?"

JR couldn't move with Apolo almost over him, chin to his chest looking at his face. "You could have injured me you know?" Not likely but ... "and you cheat! Apolo Anton Ohno Eight Time Olympic Medalist is a cheater who won't fork for ice cream!" He called out, laughter following. "That's what I'm doing about _that_."

"Disrespectful _punk!_" And with that, Apolo straddled JR's hips and dug strong fingers into his sides, knowing all too well that tickling would render JR Celski into a writhing, pathetic mess.

Okay, so Apolo Ohno cheated. _Sometimes_.

JR started to squirm and laugh and push at Apolo who was, admittedly, stronger than him. "Stop!" Even in the open air, JR's voice, his laughter was loud and still he was yelling out, "cheater!" He bucked and tried to unseat Apolo from where the man straddled him. "Geroff me!"

"Not until you admit that we're tied. Or you piss your pants." And Apolo just kept on tickling. He was _driven_, see. Whether it was doing the very best job he could at the Olympics, or ticking JR into submission.

"Hell no!" Laughing, getting weaker from it and gasping from breath, JR tried one more time, growling with a loud rumbling sound from deep in his chest and then he pushed at Apolo, _hard_. He used his arms, pushing against those hands tickling him, strong legs pushing on the ground so he could roll them both over, JR trying to get the upper hand. "I won! Hear that! I won!"

Squeezing his legs tight around JR's waist, Apolo wasn't easy to dislodge. Add that to his sense of balance and it was pretty much a draw. "You didn't win," he said again, leaning in, his face close to JR's. "But I'll buy you ice cream to keep you from being a whiny baby." His grin told JR that he was teasing as he climbed off and to his feet, offering JR a hand up. "C'mon."

Feeling that tight squeeze to his body from Apolo's strong thighs was what stopped JR from fighting this. He was still grinning though, grabbing Apolo's hand and standing, brushing dirt and grass from his clothes. "I am not whiny." He pushed Apolo playfully. "And I'm not a baby." Okay, maybe he was, kind of, being the youngest in the family kind of made that a gimme.

"Uh-huh. Three miles, then ice cream. Hup, son!" And with that Apolo was running again - jogging, this time, not sprinting. "C'mon. Knees up, Celski!" He led the way deeper into the park.

And it was only a half-hour before they were coming to a stop in front of the Ben and Jerry's, and Apolo even held the door open for JR, gesturing him in with his other hand. When JR went by, though, he got a pinch on the ass.

JR turned back and glared at Apolo but what was there to do? The man liked to tease and he was getting used to it. Who knew when _that_ happened? He walked over to the display case, rubbing his ass and that pinch, pointing at one flavor. "Ever tried Magic Brownies? Mmm. It's so good. Raspberries and brownies." JR ginned at Apolo. "What're you having?"

Leaning in close enough that his nose was nearly touching the glass, Apolo was weighing his options _very carefully_, before declaring "Chocowlate Chip. It's got chocolate cows in it." And when he looked at JR, JR might have seen a gleam in his eye that Apolo only got when it came to food or JR's naked body. Hungry and gleeful all at once. "In a chocolate covered waffle cone."

"I'm mixing up flavors." JR had a slightly different look in his eyes; he loved food too, dessert especially. "Waffle cone, too, for me, and I want Magic Brownies and Karamel Sutra." He turned to Apolo and yes, caught that look and he gave him such a bright dimpled grin. "You're paying."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Rolling his eyes, Apolo pulled out his wallet from his jacket and held his cone in one hand and that in the other, already licking at the ice cream and making a happy noise when he got a chocolate cow, letting it melt on his tongue.

So, maybe JR stared a little when Apolo's tongue peeked out of his mouth and licked at the ice cream. And maybe it kind of turned him on which was a little scary because come on. It was just ice cream. He gave his head a quick shake, took his own ice cream and grinned, kind of staring appreciatively at it before he took a lick of his own, humming happily. "Mmm. I win." JR laughed.

"Keep saying that, Celski, and I'll make you pay, big time," Apolo warned as he nudged JR toward the door and back toward his apartment. "You know I can do it too." And back on the street, he asked, as if making conversation about the weather, "have you ever had anyone blow you with ice cream? It's wicked, man."

"Have I -- _what_?!" First of all, Apolo would know the answer to that. Secondly, he most likely knew how those words would affect JR that he did that on purpose. It didn't take long for his imagination to take over his head and provide images behind his eyes. It made him shudder hiding it by licking around the scoop of ice cream on top of his cone.

And JR was saying that _he_ won. Ha. Maybe Apolo was gloating a little bit as he walked back to the apartment without saying another word.

By the time they got back, he was licking the last of his cone from his fingers before letting them back in. Then he was stripping off his jacket and bending down to touch his toes and stretch out his muscles. "What do you want for dinner?" He asked. The ice cream, see, was just an appetizer.

JR shrugged. "Anything." He wasn't picky but he knew Apolo liked his food, so. "What do you feel like having?" He was almost done with his ice cream, stepping toward Apolo and offering what was left. "Want it?"

As he stood upright again, Apolo grabbed JR's wrist and held it so that, his eyes on JR's face, he could lick at the remaining ice cream, then bite into the cone. When those were gone, then he could lick whatever had gotten on JR's fingers before pulling away. "You should stretch so you're not sore."

How in the world would JR stretch when he was left halfway hard? He pulled his hand back and licked at the remaining ice cream still there, right where Apolo had his own tongue and he stared right back, trying to make his brain remember to work. "So? What's for dinner?" He started to stretch though his movements were a little strained.

"I'm thinking pasta. I have some fresh in the fridge. And some shrimp? Got those in the freezer." Yeah, suffice to say that Apolo was gloating as he wandered toward the kitchen. "That sound good, JR?" JR could hear him opening and closing cabinet doors and putting a pot on the stove.

A few more stretches, and then JR was tugging his shirt off, walking toward the kitchen after Apolo. "Need help?" He was pretty good in the kitchen, he'd like to think. Besides, it was better that he do something with his hands to keep his mind away from, well, other things. Namely the tension of a different kind no thanks to Apolo, of course.

"I'm good." But Apolo's eyes did wander over JR's chest, lingering at the tattoo. "If you want to make a salad, you can do that; stuff's in the fridge. He got the water on to boil and was pulling the shrimp out to saute. "I think if I could live on it, I'd eat nothing but seafood and sushi."

JR didn't miss the hot look caught from the corner of his eye and it made his skin tingle and his cock twitch. "I could live on sushi, too. And Filipino food." He laughed, still feeling the heated gaze on his skin even if he couldn't see if Apolo was actually looking. "What dressing do you want." JR started taking out things from the refrigerator, his t-shirt already discarded on the counter.

"The fat free lemon stuff I got." Apolo had already dumped the pasta in the water for its quick boil and was cooking the shrimp in garlic and olive oil. "I haven't forgotten, in case you wondered. I told you I'd relieve the tension; I will. I just want to eat first."

That made JR freeze on the spot. Was Apolo reading his mind now, too? Or was he just that transparent? He might have to work on that, JR thought. "Lemon. Sounds good." He grabbed that from the fridge while trying to ignore the other thing Apolo said because, well, his mind was providing pretty vivid images of just how Apolo could possibly relieve this kind of tension. God help him, he was in so deep. "How about drinks?"

"Water. Thanks." And when JR went by, he got another pinch on the ass.

It didn't take long for the pasta to be done, the shrimp put on top of it, then sprinkled with parmesan cheese, and the two plates carried to the little table. "Let's eat. I'm starving!" You'd think, the way Apolo was acting that he hadn't eaten in _hours_. He sat down with a big grin and started to wrap some pasta around a fork for a big mouthful.

The salad was on the table, as was their drinks and JR sat next to Apolo, kitty-corner, digging into his food, too. They both had healthy appetites, that was quite obvious. Eating and small talk didn't take the heat out of JR's body though, and he would cast quick glances at Apolo even through the small talk. He tried not to mention school and leaving for Berkley. It wasn't time. "You doing anything tomorrow?" He asked, smiling, "maybe we could do a few laps around the track?" It would be good to strap their skates and add a healthy dose of their competitiveness on the side.

"You challenging me, Celski?" Apolo asked as he ate his last shrimp. But he grinned and nodded. "Sure. Be good to get back on the ice." He pushed his plate away and patted his flat stomach. "Good." Very good. Slouched back in his seat, legs stretched out, Apolo linked his hands behind his head and looked over at JR. "What do you want to do?"

"It's not a challenge." Which would be a joke, really, because the competitiveness probably would always be there, whether they acknowledge it or not. JR smiled. "I don't know ... I need a shower or a trip to the sauna. Maybe a work out?" Because for some inexplicable reason JR could feel pent up energy he needed to release because it was thrumming right under his skin. "What do you want to do?"

"There's a sauna in the building with the pool," he was told with a slightly more cheeky grin as Apolo kept looking at him. "Need to sweat some more? Works for me." And he stood up, getting his plates to take them to the kitchen. As he was walking by, he said, "and the sauna locks." Then JR could hear Apolo rinsing dishes and putting them in the dishwasher.

The man is evil. JR had decided this as he slowly rose from the table and looked over his shoulder at Apolo. There were _more_ descriptively clear images in his mind and it was even more affecting with the thought of the hot sauna and sweat coating warm skin. "I'm going to, uhm, change..." And hide his suddenly tented shorts. Damn Apolo!

Apolo's laughter followed him down the hall.

They were alone in the sauna, and in the pool area for that matter. Apolo tossed his towel on the bench outside the sauna and opened to door to walk in to the heat room where he poured some water over the lava rocks in the corner and settled onto a wooden bench with a happy sigh. He was wearing a tight swimsuit and nothing more, having left his flipflops outside.

JR followed not soon after Apolo. He was a little apprehensive. Just a little and only because of what Apolo had earlier implied and the fact that he was only wrapped in a towel, nothing else on. It wasn't as if he packed swim trunks thinking he'd need them. JR sat down close to Apolo, smiling lopsidedly with one cheek dimpled and then he leaned his head back and sighed contentedly. "This feels good," he said, voice echoing in the silent room while his body was quick to sweat it out, moisture beading on his skin already.

"Mmmhmmm." And Apolo let the silence stretch out, his eyes closing. After about five minutes, though, JR could feel a hand on his leg, edging up under the towel.

JR's body jerked just a little, cracking his eye open enough to look at that questing hand then blinking them open all the way to turn his head toward the door. "What're you--!" He grabbed the edge of the wooden bench he was sitting on, white-knuckled already when Apolo's hand inched a lot closer toward his groin. "A-Apolo?!"

"Hmmm?" Apolo wasn't moving, though. He was still leaned back against the wall, his eyes closed as his hand did indeed wander higher, fingertips finally brushing JR's cock as it twitched to hardness.

JR's body stiffened, taut like a guitar string and then a strangled groan left his lips. "Th-the d-door!" His body was a traitor, hips moving forward for more of Apolo's touch but he dare not stop Apolo with his hands that still gripped the edge of the bench. "Someone c-could--!"

"Someone could, yeah." But Apolo's grin was toothy and clearly unconcerned. "You can lock the door if you want and JR? Ditch the towel." He finally opened his eyes; they were still slitted and dark.

Oh, Jesus, those eyes and Apolo's voice made it hard for JR to say no. He swallowed _hard_, mouth gone dry and then slowly he got up, letting the towel fall away as he walked over to the door. After locking it, he had to take a breath before facing Apolo as he walked back, stopping in front of him, cock hard and curved from his body, trying to avoid the heated gaze he could feel from his head down to his toes.

"Don't sit," Apolo told him, holding JR's hips so that he was standing right in front of Apolo. Then all Apolo had to do was lean forward and duck his head and then he could lick at and suck JR's cock into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it, hands gripping JR's hips to keep him in place.

Rocking his hips forward, JR then grabbed Apolo's shoulders, hands slipping on sweat-slick skin, falling forward suddenly that his cock slid deeper in Apolo's mouth. JR shuddered, making some inarticulate sound and then he felt his knees go weak, grappling at Apolo's body, wet heat surrounding his length, and already it felt absolutely amazing.

When his mouth was moving smoothly over JR's cock, Apolo held JR's hips firm to make sure that he wouldn't fall down or choke Apolo. He didn't stop until he felt JR's body get tight and he could see his toes curl against the wood floor. Then Apolo pulled back, leaning back against the wood, a glint in his eye, but he didn't speak.

JR looked down, watching Apolo work his cock, slipping it in and our of his mouth that the pleasure ramped up and it was so good. _So good_. He ached to rock into his mouth but was stopped by Apolo's strong grip and JR could feel those fingers dig deep into his hips pushing him ... away? He looked back at Apolo, whimpering helplessly, aching for more, begging with his eyes while JR pulled on Apolo's shoulders, urging him to keep going, please, "please... don't stop."

"You want to come?" Apolo asked, chin tilted up so that he could look JR in the eye. "Are you ready to take the next step?" His gaze flicked down to JR's cock, then back up to his face.

JR whimpered first before managing to nod his answer. "The ... what next step?" He panted, one hand steadying himself on Apolo's shoulder, the other reaching out toward his aching cock.

Hand wrapping around JR's wrist, Apolo stopped him from touching himself and he stood up. They were nose to nose and he smiled. "I'm going to take you upstairs. Then I'm going to open you up and I'm going to .... " Leaning in, Apolo whispered into his ear, "I'm going to fuck you."

JR's knees finally gave, leaning heavily on Apolo, his breath coming in heavy gasps, his eyes tightly closed. "I-I--!" He couldn't say anything and the already warm room, he swore, got hotter. So hot that all JR could feel was his sweat dripping down his spine, his chest, his temple, making his skin flush even deeper, slipping against Apolo's equally sweaty body and clinging, God! _Clinging_ to him.

"O-o-kay." JR's own answer surprised even him that he couldn't breathe, couldn't move, couldn't think.

Apolo growled softly in JR's ear. He held him tight and reached for his towel, securing it firmly around JR's waist, then reached around him to open the door. "Let's go." He kept his hand in the small of JR's back in case his knees were still unsteady.

It was a good thing that Apolo was as strong as he was, solid against JR's side as he took step after nervous step, the pace matching the loud _THUMP-THUMP_ of JR's heart as they walked toward Apolo's place. They got to the room, it was dark, both of them still dripping sweat, the door closing with a creak and then the lock clicked so loud that it made JR jump a bit at the sound. He was still achingly aroused though his cock had flagged slightly and still tenting the towel around his waist as he very slowly faced Apolo, forcing whatever anxiety he had away.

If Apolo looked in JR's eyes, he'd see that steely determination there. He wasn't going to freak out. Not with JR realizing deep down he was ready for this -- that Apolo had built them up to this point and that, finally, it was time. JR was sure; he _wanted_ this.

"Come on." Apolo took JR's hand and led him back to the bedroom where the towel and bathing suit were dropped onto the floor. JR was urged back onto the bed on his back, his knees to his chest. "Keep them there." Then Apolo's mouth was back on his cock and then that warm wetness was lower over his balls. And lower yet.

"Oh!" JR's eyes widen, startled at what Apolo was doing. Already he was feeling so vulnerably exposed that his chest and face flushed with heat but what Apolo was doing... "Uuh!" JR turned his face, eyes shut tight, cheek pressed to the bed, feeling embarrassed because what Apolo was doing to him was so damned _dirty_! What was worse was how hot and aroused it was making JR feel. "God! Oh, God!" He clutched on his knees, not daring to move where he's pulling them wide apart, pressed to his chest.

A hand rubbed at his cock as Apolo kept nuzzling lower, tongue slicking there for a little more before he used his other hand to nudge a finger at that spit-slick hole, just teasing at it at first before nudging in just the tiniest bit, going slow and easy.

JR wanted to watch what Apolo did to him, even if it seemed so obscene, like that tongue that swiped along his hole that made him shudder. Then he felt that push and instinct told him to clench, close up at the invasion while JR put his chin to his chest, struggling to keep his eyes open, keep them on Apolo. God, his hips began to rock into Apolo's touch, JR groaning, his cock hard and leaking under Apolo's hand.

"Good," Apolo said as he nipped at the tendon on the inside of JR's thigh, looking up at him. "Let me in, baby. Let me in, okay? Breathe. And let me in." He licked at his finger again than went back to pushing it deeper inside.

He whimpered. JR _whimpered_. Turning his head again to hide his face, clutching his knees so hard his knuckles were white while his cock lost its hardness, turning limp against his belly. The sensation was odd, it didn't hurt -- just -- weird. He took in a sharp hissed breath and blew it out slow, feeling Apolo's breath against his thigh, his finger pushing in deeper inside him.

Leaning down, Apolo could mouth over JR's cock, sucking it into his mouth as he worked that finger deeper. Just a little further, he figured and JR would realize just why this was so _good_. Just a little further. A little bit....

_There_.__

Apolo pushed and took as much of JR's cock into his mouth as he could.

"Oh, Jesus!" JR was so surprised at the mix of sensations, Apolo's hot, wet mouth sucking him in and something -- _oh, god_! Something Apolo touched _inside him_ that made him drop his hold on his knees and grab and pull at the sheets, his back arching and his moan loud enough to reverberate in the room.

That was more like it. If JR had _any_ idea how hot he was like this, Apolo wasn't going to tell him; didn't want him to get a big head. But Apolo _rubbed_ at that spot inside JR and started rocking that finger as he flicked his tongue at the slit of JR's cock. If that didn't make him want it, nothing would, he figured.

It seemed everything happening to him was centered between his legs and JR could no longer _think_ and all he could do now was _feel_. He was rocking his hips, quick to get hard again, unsure if he wanted to thrust up and into Apolo's mouth or if he was going to push back to let his finger in even deeper. It was confusing but it was so _good_ that JR kept groaning, making small sensual sounds, being taken closer to the edge of pleasure but not close enough. Not nearly enough. "Apolo..."

"Not yet, baby," he was told. Apolo bit at JR's thigh again, teeth teasing at the corded muscle. "You're not ready yet." It was time, though, for real lube, not just spit, and Apolo had to let go, straddling one of JR's legs to reach for the nightstand, pulling the drawer open to pull out lube and a condom. He tossed both onto the bed, then knelt again between JR's legs and took the lube, smearing it over his fingers before he went back to what he was doing; this time, it was two fingers twisted carefully into JR's body.

He can still feel the way his cock stretched taut and hard from being in Apolo's mouth and the bites, God! The many sensations were making his head spin, Apolo driving him crazy. What he was doing now? _Hurt_. It wasn't intense pain but there was a slight burning sensation as Apolo moved his hand ... wait ... JR lifted up on his forearm, panting, reaching for Apolo's hair that fell over his face, meeting his gaze before watching what he was doing with darkened eyes. Apolo had two fingers inside him, pushing in, stretching him open. _Two_. It made JR fall to his back on the bed, body tensing, trembling a little as he let out a loud groan.

But without too much waiting, Apolo found JR's prostate again and massaged it, concentrating on making sure that JR was not thinking too much, just feeling. Not doing _anything_ but feeling. That was Apolo's goal. (What was life without goals?) One slick hand stroked JR's cock again and the other worked the fingers inside JR's body in counter rhythm.

It was getting harder to think. JR could feel Apolo's fingers moving purposefully inside him, hitting that spot that make his body jerk and his breath catch in his throat. His body seemed to move on its own volition, hips rolling then thrusting in Apolo's stroking hand, his eyes in slits and he felt like he was drowning; the pleasure building, becoming overwhelming.

"Good," Apolo told him a few minutes later. He could easily slide those two fingers in and out and if he had to wait much longer, he was going to go a little crazy. When he pulled back, condom in his hand, he patted at JR's hip. "Hands and knees, baby. It's easier the first time, that way. Turn over, okay? It's gonna feel so _good_."

JR sat up and already he felt a little too open. He was still struggling to catch his breath, pulling on Apolo by the back of the neck, his fingers sunk into his long hair. "Is it ... will ... I mean ... is it going to," he swallows the lump in his throat. "... hurt?" JR looked at him with narrowed eyes and worried brows, faces close together. There was no way that was going to feel that good as he let his eyes flick down to Apolo's hard, angry-looking cock and then shuddering at the thought of _exactly_ where _that_ was going to go.

"It might hurt a little at the start, and a little after. But ... " Apolo met JR's gaze head-on. "I wouldn't be doing this if it was all about the pain, okay? Didn't it already feel good?"

"Yeah..." It did already feel good but... Shit. JR pressed their foreheads together, nodding his head, expelling a long breath, speaking in a hushed tone. "Okay." He took a kiss, quick but deep, pulling away and slowly rolling to his stomach, propping himself on his hands and knees, body hot and sweaty already.

"Good. Just breathe, right? Just ... feel." Getting onto his knees, Apolo ripped open the condom and slicked it on his cock, then he planted one hand in the small of JR's back and one hand around the base of his cock and leaning forward, he nudged himself toward that slick opening and he started to _push_.

Feel, Apolo said. And that was what JR did. He felt the nudge, the way his body opened up to Apolo pushing into him. It burned, a slight sting that intensified as he was stretched open even more. It left JR panting harshly, his head he buried on the bed, hands fisted tightly on the sheet right as he felt his body shake, his lips parting in a low, pained groan then a string of curses were muffled in the sheets.

Reaching around, Apolo fisted his hand around JR's cock, stroking it tight as he urged JR back, onto his knees. JR cursing? This had to be something, right? But when JR's back was against Apolo's chest, and he whispered things into JR's ear, _filthy_ things, about how hot he was, how tight his ass was, how Apolo wanted to _fuck_ it all night. Even as his hips moved in small thrusts, getting deeper each time, Apolo was jerking JR off, too.

JR leaned back against Apolo's chest, skin to skin, hot and sweaty between them. He was gasping, each thrust making him jerk forward that he propped his hands on Apolo's thighs. The muscles there were tight, strong; JR felt them flex under his hands while he guided himself down, sinking on Apolo's length, small increments while he bore the pain. God! Apolo was pushing deep inside him, his whispered words were hot like his breath by JR's ear while his hands moved over his hard cock making JR feel so full. So _full_ and so _dirty_.

So dirty and so _good_. Apolo was breaking a sweat too; it beaded along his hair line and he tossed his head to get his hair out of his face. When he was all the way in, his hips pressed to JR's ass, he stayed as still as he could. "You are so hot," he told JR, lips to his ear. "So hot and so _tight_ and so _good_. Fuck, JR. Fuck."

JR bit down on his bottom lip, worrying it so hard just to try and suppress the small whimpers he made, the stilted, pained groans. "God ... Oh, God..!" He turned his head, the angle awkward but still he burrowed his face against Apolo's cheek, muffling his words and noises that way. The pain of the stretch and the pull had JR gasping harshly, letting air fill his lungs while his hands gripped and dug deep into the flesh of Apolo's muscular thighs. He tried not to move, to let the pain pass, the pleasure take over with Apolo's hand still stroking his now growing erection. "God! That feels .... feels ... I ... Apolo ..."

"It'll pass. _Breathe_," Apolo urged and he made his first short thrust. Then he made another, just a few inches, his hips slapping against JR's ass as he fisted his cock. "Breathe it through and let it feel _good_."

"O-okay. Okay." He nodded adamantly, hearth thumping in his chest, forehead pressed to Apolo's temple while JR tried to remember to breathe. The way Apolo thrust inside him felt different this time, hitting that spot that made JR make a strangled noise in his throat.

_Breathe_.

JR's hips began to move and he pushed the pain to the fringes; it was still there but he ignored it to favor Apolo's words. ..._let it feel good_... And it was getting there with each movement they both made.

One hand spanned over JR's tattoo as Apolo lengthened his thrusts, making sure to angle his hips so that they hit JR _just right_ and he rumbled out a groan into JR's ear again before letting his head fall back, eyes shutting. "Fuck, yes."

Bodies still sweat-slick, slippery, touching chest to back and down all the way to their pressed thighs that even more heat simmered between them, electrifying the air around them. Apolo's hips slapped against JR's ass, over and over, louder, making JR's breathing stutter that each thrust pushed the air out of his lungs, each inhale burned, every exhale came out a whimpered sigh.

"Apolo! God...!" The pain was almost forgotten as JR let himself go, let himself _feel_. The way he was stretched tight around Apolo's length, taking him _all_ in, the hand jerking his cock, the way JR clenched him, muscles deep inside pulsing as his body still tried to adjust to how Apolo would thrust so deep, so tight inside him. Then there was his touch and Apolo's hot, filthy, sexy mouth, speaking words that made JR's already blushing cheeks heat up even more, turning him on, pushing at his arousal. "Oh, shit! I'm ... Oh...!"

Feeling the slick of precome making his strokes easier, Apolo knew just what JR was going to do. He was going to come. So with each thrust, Apolo pushed in all the way, then deeper, still, rocking JR forward so that when the boy came, Apolo would feel it over the length of his whole cock. "Give it to me, baby."

Apolo's hard and powerful body moved him and JR pushed back, fucking himself on Apolo's cock and then he canted his hips forward, thrusting into his lover's hand. The way he moved completely lacked grace, erratic, unsure, bucking wildly as he felt the tension stretch even tighter that his back bowed and Apolo sank deeper inside him.

"Fuck! Oh, fuck!" JR's hands grappled for purchase, fingers clenching around Apolo's arm, one on his thigh, tightening his grip, fingernails leaving marks. And when he finally came he spilled hot and milky all over his stomach and on Apolo's hand, trembling violently, his orgasm seeming to go on and on that by the time JR came down, he was sore, lightheaded and breathless.

It took a lot of self-control, but that was what Apolo was about and he pulled out, not wanting JR to be any more sore than he already would be. Hand splayed against JR's chest, Apolo stripped off his rubber and stroked his cock hard, teeth gritted until he came all over JR's back and ass. "_Fuck_," he hissed, leaning forward, forehead resting against the back of JR's neck. "Fuck."

JR felt heady, like he was floating, leaning almost boneless against Apolo, his hand slow to reach behind him, twisting with a small wince. JR wanted to see his face, wanted to kiss him, he wanted... he wanted so much and all of them needed Apolo close. Still panting, he nudged Apolo with a nuzzle, urging him to look up. "I-I ... uhm..." He wasn't sure what to say to Apolo now, after they shared something this great, this important.

He got a smile, though, one that not many people saw, soft, not dazzling but crooked, and Apolo nudged his chin up to kiss JR's mouth. "I know." That knowledge was part of why Apolo wanted it so bad. JR would never forget him now. Not after this. "Lie down. Rest." And arm still tight around JR, Apolo urged him down, and lay half-over him, half on his side. They were nearly nose to nose and Apolo, once again, just looked, not speaking.

The silence around them was good. It gave JR time to collect himself, to breathe, to _think_. He stared right back, and slowly, he started with his legs, thighs pressing between Apolo's tangling them together and then wrapping an arm around him while JR ignored the pain. His fingers traced a line down Apolo's face, from temple down to his chin, brushing at that soul patch there, and it was only then that JR smiled. He didn't need to say anything but he gently pressed their lips together, lingering, the kiss making JR feel this undercurrent of _something_ he didn't quite want to examine. At least not too closely that, to push it away, he kissed deeper, sighing softly into the kiss.

"You getting soft on me, Celski?" Apolo teased in a whisper, no heat behind his words. In fact, he carded his fingers through JR's hair, kissing him back. Because he was Apolo, he knew what was coming. It was almost time for JR to go away to school. To get on with his life. And because he was Apolo, he wanted to control that.

He knew he couldn't, so instead, he kissed JR back some more, letting him take what he wanted, maybe even what he needed.

Yeah. Maybe JR was getting soft on Apolo and he didn't answer. Instead he kissed back and maybe he held on to Apolo a little tighter. Even if he wasn't thinking of leaving, of going away, he did have this heavy weight on his chest, a question, wondering ... would this change how they were now?

He should've known better than that, because after a few more minutes of cuddling, Apolo's fingers found their way to JR's ribs for a good tickle, then Apolo was getting to his feet to walk naked toward the kitchen. "I'll be back with juice."

Now that the haze of pleasure had gone, JR felt the other sensations, his body protesting against movement that the tickling left him part laughing, part groaning in pain. He felt so _open_, so _vulnerable_ that Apolo leaving the room was a kind of welcomed reprieve. He laid back, listening to his body, the thrum of pleasure still a presence but fading; the pain, the same way. But what didn't go away was this _feeling_ he was discovering that both warmed and constricted his chest. What was it? JR didn't want to know.

Coming back with two bottles, Apolo sat on the bed, cross-legged, giving JR one juice and keeping the other for himself. He took a long drink as he looked down at JR. He didn't say anything, but there was something in his expression that JR might not have seen before; in a blink, though, it was gone, and he smiled before draining the rest of his juice.

Leaning against the headboard, JR was sitting on the bed but not without effort. "You would think the way we train that we've used every muscle already..." He looked up at Apolo with a coy, lopsided grin then JR wrinkled his nose, making a small groaning sound as he moved. "I don't think so." He chuckled softly before sipping his drink, eyes steady on Apolo, catching that look but unsure if he'd really seen it. JR swore it could only be because he blinked.

"You'll feel fine in the morning. Shifting over, Apolo leaned back against the headboard too, shoulder to JR's shoulder; he set his bottle aside. "We should go to the rink tomorrow; get the skates back on at least once before you go."

Before he goes ... yeah. JR almost forgot about that. Turning his head, shoulder pressed even more JR then shook his head and leaned further in to speak closer to Apolo's ear. "I'd say I can't skate because I already feel sore ... but you're on."

"That's more like it. You'll live." Turning his head, Apolo leaned in, taking a kiss. "Then I'll make you sore again." He winked and gave JR a big grin. before leaning his head back and closing his eyes.

Apolo's words, though said it in that flippant, teasing way of his, JR knew, held promise and he felt his body shiver a little, goosebumps rippling up his spine to settle on the back of his neck. It was the perfect opportunity for JR to watch Apolo. Just watch him. He'd done this before, too. Watching as he slept and he was glad that he'd not been caught because, well, that would be creepy.

"I can feel you staring at me," came the answer soon enough, and Apolo smiled with his eyes still shut. "Still creepy. Do you want to watch a movie?"

JR liked that smile. A lot. He kept staring since Apolo apparently already knew he was. "Movie sounds good." He still kept staring, wondering how much he would miss Apolo and this between them once he was up in Berkley? "...and I'm hungry."

"You're hungry again. A man after my own heart." Prying his eyes open, Apolo nodded and got up to his feet and nodded down the hall for JR to follow. As he went, Apolo pulled on a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. "Frozen pizza? I got one of those with the rising crust."

"Sure!" Moving was a little bit difficult but JR had endured worse pain. He put on a pair of shorts (slowly) and followed Apolo to the kitchen. "Anything you want to watch? Or maybe there's something else you want to do?" JR had to lean against the counter, no sitting. Not until he's sure he won't have to stand up again for a while.

It made Apolo smirk as he worked around JR. "Movie ... _unless_ you want to try to take me on in Street Fighter? Cuz ... I'll kick your ass." Challenge was offered, Apolo crossing his arms over his chest.

"Street Fighter? We're going old skool?" JR laughed and yeah, it kind of hurt that he winced a bit. "You need to get Mario and a Wii. If I knew..." If he knew what? That he'd be practically living with Apolo the whole summer? "... I would have brought mine."

"Yeah, well, you didn't. So if you're throwing down titles like 'old school,' then I'm going to have to school you, son!" Rubbing his hands together, Apolo bounced his way to living room to get that set up, cackling happily.

JR just rolled his eyes, following Apolo _again_, watching him move because, well, man was a fine human specimen, right? This time, JR figured that it would be safer to sit, so, he did, right there on the sofa still feeling odd when he gingerly sat down. "School me, huh?" He shook his head. "Don't think so ... you're goin' down."

"Watching how gingerly you sat? Yeah, I don't believe you." Apolo handed over the controllers and went back to check the pizza, bringing in two sodas and setting those down. "So, you going to tell me when you're leaving?" He asked, heading back toward the kitchen.

"Hey. It's my butt that hurts not my hands, okay?" Smiling, JR waggled his fingers in front of him to show Apolo that they were just fine for playing video games. But those hands were quick to pull back and then JR put his elbows to his knees while the fingers of one hand toyed with his lips, his teeth biting down on them too.

"Five days," JR answered with a heavy sigh while his eyes followed after Apolo. He wondered how he felt about that and wished he could at least see Apolo's face, read the expression there.

Apolo didn't respond though, coming back in with the pizza, sliced. He set it down on the table and took a piece to give to JR. Five days. That was soon. "Guess we have some things to do before you go, huh?" And he looked at JR again, his smile soft.

Even after spending the better part of this month with Apolo, JR still couldn't quite tell -- sometimes Apolo's expressions were baffling. He wished he had more time to get to know each look the man gave. "Like what? Is there something you want to do?" JR didn't really care what they did as long as it was time spent with Apolo.

"Just want to make sure you've had a summer you'll never forget." Apolo gave JR a kiss, and then ate his pizza happily. "That includes beating your ass at Street Fighter," he said, mid-slice. "C'mon, Celski. Show me your agility." And when he settled back against the sofa, slouched low, he was smiling.

The usual smile that came so easily to JR was slow to lift his lips and brighten his face. But it made it. Barely. "I'm playing Sonja. Don't tease," he warned, smiling just a little bit more, taking the controller in his hands and facing the TV. JR already thought that this was a summer he doubted he'd forget even while he felt a tightness in his chest.

Like Apolo always said, _no regrets_.  



End file.
